narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Rapid Fire Archive
NOTICE This is now the old archive of Rapid Fire. All new entires will now be hosted at this link: https://goo.gl/5iRiHH Summary What is this place? This is an archive for all the Rapid Fire Updates (the clan updates for Uzushiogakure), authored by Genesis, from 5/13/15 to the present. Feel free to look at it at your convience. Archive '11/7/15: Belated Halloween Edition' Hey people, what's up. I was sorta delayed with this month's message, but I decided to do so due to the fact I spammed ALL of you with like...alot of messages. So, I sorta decided to chill with that. So, this month, a lot has happened, and at the same time, sorta nothing has happened. We got our board! Yay! But, I see the same 10 people out there RPing! I love those 10 people...awesome great people, but I wanna know more of you! We're about to break 100, yet I only see like 20 people out here. Sure, we get salty and what not, but we're good people. Get out of your PMs and RP with us. Drop a line of RP. WE DON'T JUDGE. Literally just do it. Make a fool of yourself, or don't. If you just interact with us, we will interact back. Just a single sentence will do. Since we got our board awhile ago, we didn't have a party at all. So, as of today, go party and do outlandish things. That's right, we'll be having our belated Halloween Party because why not? The pumpkins are beginning to rot, but our party has just begun. Go our there and have fun! Dress up as Keito, 5 dead pirates, Nathan...THE SHINOBI LEGEND™, Neji, etc., do whatever you want. For the future, we will be introducing Fight Club and other stuff soon. And, if any of you guys have ideas, please tell me. I don't care if you think it's a bad idea...an idea is an idea. Other than that, have a good one. - Geenysis '10/1/15: Octubre de 2015' Because screw waiting two more days, am I right? To preface, this update might get a bit wordy, but PLEASE, PLEASE follow through with me here. We might have a clan of 80+ people, but I want to get so many more people involved. We're getting a big turn out in our numbers, but I wanna see a ton of people RPing! So, get out of your pms and RP with us! We're decent people...I think. To start off, I want to introduce a few folks, these people being Hades, Soya, and Vanity. Hades is our new Dean of Education, and perhaps arguably the best Dean we had so far and who actually did something, so in my book, Hades is the first Dean of Uzushiogakure. And what does he do? He helps out anyone! If you need someone to show you the ropes or become a master at something, let him know. Next up, we got Soya who is an amazing guy and RPer to boot. Hell, I'd argue he's the best RPer on this site. On the otherhand we have Vanity. And she's...er...we needed to fill out the positions, so we had to settle with her...I kid, I kid. She's just as awesome and super experienced. But fair warning, she might kill you if rub her the wrong way. Talking about people who might kill you on a whim, I'd love to welcome back Yujo to Uzu. To those of you who have lives and wisely don't pay attention to anything here, Yujo was fucking shit up (first time I cursed on the updates!) in another village in the name of Uzushiogakure...or himself. Or both. Let me use this opportunity to reiterate something to our members. Even though we've been peaceful since the inception of this clan (Mayish), let me say that we may or may not get into wars or battles. We may be kind and merciful one moment, but we might be cold and heartless the next. That is war. There's no way to dress it up. If you're not comfortable with that, by all means, you can leave anytime. But, if you care about being on the winning side, then stay where you are. We'll make it your worthwhile. Since we're on the topic of war, lets talk about village politics (As you can see, I'm on point with my transitions today). If you've kept on reading to this point, that means you actually care about such. Since politics is a boring subject for some, I put as the last thing on the update. I've been on SL for a bit, and the aspect of village relationships is the most poorly done thing I've ever seen. In terms of neglect, agreements are up there. So, for the sake of transparency and what not, we'll display villages that we have significant relationship with, whether it be good or bad. So, other than that...that's all I got. I have a feeling that I'm going make another announcement, like, for Halloween. Comments, concerns, whatever, message me or Keito. Other than that, have a good one. '9/1/15' Happy September. Yay! I hope you enjoyed your summers. Anyway, onto the news. Absolutely nothing. Yeah, pretty much it. This message is to let you all know that we're still alive and kickin'. But, our members are pretty active, so I'm happy. But, for a good chunk of members in Uzu, we're starting up school and what not, including myself. So, if I'm not around, you know what's up. But I'll pop up. BUT, there is talks of a possible chunnin exam. Yup, but then again...I'll take '$400' on 'Things that will never happen', Trebeck. So yeah...that's supposed to be a thing. Um, yeah. Other than that, have fun and do whatever it is that you do on SL. Oh? We definitely know what you're doing. ;) Yours Sincerely, Gesus...jk I'm totes not claim divinity. '8/8/15 - Charged Up/Back to Back Edition ' I'm changing up the colors...This seems less depressing... Even though I'm late by a day, welcome to our monthly update thingy. I might be speaking a bit for Keito when I say this, but we've been slightly quiet as of late. With cool summer nights and big waves, I can say I've been enjoying my summer so far. And perhaps, just perhaps, I hope you guys are enjoying it too! And to you guys not stateside, I hope you enjoy your amazing lives! Anyway, onto the clan. Wow. In the course of less than 3 months, we've become the biggest clan and the most active clan. At this point, I want you to stop reading this and pat yourself on the back. Wait, what? What's that? Two other clans are bigger than us? Oh nonono. They're filled with alts and are dry as hell when it comes to activity. Don't believe me? Check 'em out...you would be suprised. Uzu rep. We don't stop. If you're wondering if I stopped gloating about our clan, not yet. Ahem. This might sound cheesy, but you guys are amazing. As of late, I've been busy....busy playing the hell out of SWTOR (some star wars mmo). Yesterday, I actually came to see our clan hall filled with RP. The moment I saw that I felt horrible since I realized I was lazy. Oh woe is I. SO, thank you! The truth is all you people make our clan...alright, I'll stop sucking up to you all. If you wanted to skip the sucking up part, start here. So Keito doesn't know I'm going to do this (and don't hurt me Keito for doing this): So basically, our Pirate kings sorta dipped. Why? Because stuff and they're already inactive. So, that position is OPEN. Now, while I could look for replacement pirate kings, I want have some fun with it. SO, if any of you guys want do some interesting rp and want an awesome position for it, pm me and let me know! I'll also change the name and color with whatever you want to do. Perhaps an organization? Or something? First 5 people to message me 'schnozzle' will get a hundred dp. Let your imagination run wild! Just do SOMETHING with it and I'll love you a lot. On an unrelated clan note, I know we have a lot of MURICANs in this clan. And I hope in a clan of like 80 people, atleast SOME of you like football (American football). Since football season is starting up, I'm so down to having a fantasy football league. It's first come first serve, and Uzu bros get invites first. The buy-in is going to be dp (idk the amount) so yeah. Hopefully someone is down to do it, if not, I'll probably cry and call you all of weeabos. As I close off, I just want to note that Yujo may be getting in a bijuu fight soon. So if you guys can, pm him and wish the dude good luck. If you're reading this days after I initially send this message, make sure he won and pm him 'congrats' so it won't be awkward. I really didn't announce anything important because I haven't touched base with Keito yet, but I'll send another message if stuff happens. This was alot to read. I'm sorry. -Genesis '7/7/15' To all Uzu peeps stateside, I would love to wish you a happy, belated independence day. MURICA. Now for news concerning our festival. It was amazing...there were so many people posting, I lost my place. BUT, I expected more people! Our numbers are so high that we're neck and neck with Konoha and Kiri. We're a top 5 village. BUT, I shouldn't be seeing the same 10 people over and over again! Get your ass out there and post a single sentence! I don't care. Anyway, back to our festival and our gem contest! Out of the 5 gems, Reina retrived 3, Jay 2, and Ray 1; thus making Reina our grand prize winner. Congrats to Jay and Ray. If you want prizes, pm me and you'll get 'em. It'll be worth it. As for Reina, you will receive our grand prize. And to the many of you who were wondering if I was going to give her an Amazon gift card, you're sadly mistaken. I guess I just talk big and never deliver. She will instead receive a $15 iTunes giftcard. (Amazon wasn't available in her country :P) and a few other stuff. Other than that, that's the news. We'll be doing normal stuff and we'll have a few things lined up in the future. Like, legit ninja stuff. We'll make it fun. By the way, throw a "Hello" at an OG of the Uzu who recently came back. His name is Yujo. He loves people...that may or not be true. ;) '6/16/16 - The Festival' Do you know how good it's like to sleep on your own bed after two weeks? It's pretty good. (I kept it warm for you. ;D) Note: That was Shadow I know I told a number of you I came back on Saturday, but it took me two days to correct my sleeping schedule, so there's that. Woe is I and my first world problems, but that's enough about me.Before I going to the important stuff, a few of you asked me about these updates and how you wanted to see the first ones. So I decided to just make an Rapid Fire Archive. It's available at this link for your viewing pleasure:http://narutoprofile.wikia.com/wiki/Rapid_Fire_Archive Our clan (at the time of this writing) is a month and 2 days old and we're almost in the top 5 clans. I don't know about you, but that says something. In that month, not only did we grow, but we frkn thrived. We have pirates. We have PIRATES. By the way, shout out to our two Pirate Kings for making things happen and what not. Also, get better Shorai. I can go on and on listing names and thanking people, but I unfortunately have a character limit, haha. But we're not done. We're far from done. Do you know what this calls for? A celebration! That's right, we're going to have a festival. EVERYONE is gonna be there. Of course, you can miss it, but you won't be cool then. It's going down THIS Thursday...somewhere there. I was gonna say Friday, but I understand you people have lives. More info will be listed in the halls. If need be, Keito or I will send another message. Um, that's all I got. Comments, concerns, or ideas, let Keito or myself know. Other than that, enjoy yourselves! '5/27/15' Over the course of 2 weeks we went from 3 people to 34 people. I'm so thankful for ever single one of you. While I've said I could careless about our numbers, I'm not gonna lie when I say I feel sorta special when our numbers rival those of the bigger clans. But, at the end of the day, I could care less about numbers. With that being said, I challenge all of you to go out into the mainboard and RP! And if you're the type of person that's intimidated by long text and what not, don't be. Just do it. Maybe you're a good RP'er and you actually want to step into the world of zoning? Well, check out our Academy! Our Dean, Ken/Kirk, is arguably the most experienced guy on SL...9 frkn years. Even if you're slightly experienced, RP/Zone with him...you might learn a few things. Wait, what's that? You think you're the best fighter here? You think you're the best thing since sliced bread? Well...we got some good news for you. For those of you who want to fight, Keito has been working on a little something. He doesn't that I'm teasing this, but oh well. Here's a little teaser of what's to come: https://youtu.be/fbMa4MGFCOg That's coming soon. That's all for clan news. On an slightly unrelated note, I'll leaving the country for 2 weeks. I don't know if I'll have any internet connection, but I may be MIA or I'll be unable to rp at all. So if the clan goes up in flames, it wasn't me. ;) '5/22/15' 15 members. That's pretty amazing considering we started from 3. Let me just note, as our numbers grow, just know that I care more about how active we are than our numbers. Because, at the end of the day, we're going to remember the things we did here and not the member count. Since we have enough people now, lets have some heart to heart; or #realtalk. I've been doing this SL thing for 3 consecutive years now, and I've been apart of a ton of clans. I've seen good leaders and I've seen some bad leaders. I think by now, I've gotten a decent grasp on what to do and what not to do. For example, not gonna name any names, I recently saw a leader almost demean his members for not being active and RPing on their main board while, ironically, he wasn't active himself. I never want to be like that. With that being said, let me say this: I will never ask you guys to do anything I can't do nor will I force you. If at any point this stops being fun, then please stop. If at any point I stop pulling my weight as a leader, then straight up tell me to my face. This is a learning experience for me too! We have a lot of talent here, and this is great. As we grow, I'm gonna try a lot of unorthodox things and try to stray away from the normal "village" formula. Thank you for reading this far. If you have any feedback, good or bad, please let Keito or myself know! '5/16/15' We are LIVE. Get yourself, your bestie, your spouse or boyfriend/girlfriend (or both ;), and your kids down to the new Uzu. We just started, so lets start big. Do your fancy rp, get on a boat, and get your beautiful faces down here. In other news I'm turning 21! Woot, turn up...or something. I might be a little inactive, but shoot me, or any of the highups a pm and they'll make anything happen. We're at 10 people right now, which is what I love to see. Reminder, these messages will be more frequent now but will eventually die off. I aim to have these to be bi-weekly or monthly. If I'm annoying, let me know...but it'll be in vain. ;) '5/13/15' Hello everyone (lol three people) this is Genesis and this will be our clan update thingy, which I aptly named Rapid Fire. This space will be updated at-least monthly, bi-weekly, or whenever I need too. I actually have something special in mind for this, so stay tuned. Just a reminder, we're throwing things at the wall and seeing what sticks. Current news: Our clan is currently in 'Beta' of sorts. Expect a full release soon.